In the manufacture and marketing of relatively large panel sections of fabric, such as sheets and curtains, for example, folding and packaging of the panels has long represented a difficult and time consuming operation. To begin with, the panels can be quite large and therefore somewhat unwieldy to handle. Additionally, to accommodate automatic packaging operations, it is important that the folded panels be of uniform dimensions, capable of being handled properly by the packaging machinery and capable of fitting properly within the intended packages. Even further, it is important, in at least some cases, to fold the panels in a manner such that particular, desired portions of the panel are visible after folding. For example, in a quality product, it may be desirable to have a hemmed edge visible in a center area of the folded article, where it is readily visible to the purchaser.
A basic objective of the present invention is to substantially automate the folding of flat, panel-like articles, such as sheets, curtains, bedspreads, blankets, tablecloths, and the like, in such manner as to enable the folding to be completed with a minimum of operator time and attention and to provide a folded article which is superior in quality and uniformity to that which can be achieved manually.
Pursuant to the invention, panels for folding are delivered either in flat condition (e.g., laid up on a pallet) or draped over a bar, for example. The machine operator(s) pick up the two front corners of the panel and engage the same in rotary winding drums. The panel is wound up on the drums, which are of predetermined diameter to provide a predetermined folded width. When the panel is completely wound on the drums, the drums are stopped and withdrawn, dropping the panel onto a lateral transfer conveyor. When released from the drums and supported on a flat conveyor, the panel assumes or is caused to assume a flat folded condition. The panel is then advanced laterally and guided into a second stage winding drum. The second stage drum grips the lateral edge of the panel and winds the panel to a predetermined diameter. Thereafter, the second stage winding drum is withdrawn and the now twice-wound panel is squeezed to flat form, providing a compact, uniformly folded flat article, which is conveyed away for packaging.
Pursuant to one aspect of the invention, after each of the first and second winding stages, the generally cylindrically wound article is released and converted to flat condition. By winding in cylindrical form, the winding operation may be carried out at relatively high speed. Yet, after converting to flat form, the panel is substantially in the same form as if it had been flat folded in the first instance.
To advantage, the rotary motion in both the first and second winding stages is adjustably controllable, as by means of a suitable increment counter, for example. Accordingly, the winding operations may be stopped in any predetermined final rotary position, so that the trailing edges of the panel may be positioned in a desirable location from the standpoint of the aesthetics of the finished package. Additionally, throughout the process, the panel is smoothed and aligned and otherwise controlled to provide a folded article which is higly attractive in appearance and capable of commanding an optimum return in the marketplace, while at the same time affording significant savings in labor costs.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment and to the accompanying drawings.